Qui tu aimes?
by Veneziano58
Summary: Après l'alliance austro-hongroise, Elizavetta est tombée amoureuse de Roderich et est heureuse dans son mariage. Des années plus tard, Gilbert est sur le point de se marier mais la jolie brune à changer d'avis… Gil x ? Mystère mes ami(e)s, venez lire pour savoir


Qui tu aimes ?

Perso : Elizavetta (Hongrie), Gilbert (Prusse), Roderich (Autriche) et Alice (Nyo UK) et ils ne sont pas à moi bien sûr

Rating : Sûrement M.

Résumé : Après l'alliance austro-hongroise, Elizavetta est tombée amoureuse de Roderich et est heureuse dans son mariage. Des années plus tard, Gilbert est sur le point de se marier mais la jolie brune à changer d'avis…

De longs cheveux châtains ondulés, une ample robe verte, des fleurs roses et un rire, son rire. Chaque nuit il revoit cette image joyeuse, parce qu'elle l'était, si joyeuse, heureuse quand elle lui avait annoncé son mariage. Il était amoureux d'elle, fou amoureux, et elle voulait qu'il soit le premier au courant de son union avec un autre. Gilbert n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, la laissant s'extasier sur sa future vie avec M. Parfait. Parce qu'il était parfait bien sûr, ses manières, sa voix, son physique, sa vie. Gilbert le détestait. L'animosité ne datait pas d'hier cependant, Prusse et Autriche n'étaient pas spécialement amis après tout. Eliza continuait de parler encore et encore de cet homme si merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que son ami et rival ne l'écoutait plus. Vexée, elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête:

« Dit donc Gil, tu pourrais m'écouter!

- Pourquoi? Je m'en fiche de M. Perfection.

- Tu pourrais penser à moi quand même.

- Toi aussi. »

La brune se retrouva sans voix. Penser à lui? Pourquoi? Son anniversaire était déjà passé et elle ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne semblait pas blesser non plus. Alors quoi? Soudain elle se rappela d'une conversation que l'euphorie lui avait faite oublié, elle se souvenait maintenant de la mine triste de l'albinos quand elle lui avait parlé de l'alliance politique puis privée. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra quand elle revit Prusse, le visage défait juste avant qu'il ne lui demande si elle aimait son futur mari, elle avait dit que non. Ou plutôt quelque chose comme « pas encore » et il avait demandé s'il lui restait une chance. Mais elle n'avait pas compris, non, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il l'aimait comme un homme aime une femme. Parce que c'était Gilbert. Hongrie leva les yeux vers lui, il ne la regardait plus, ses yeux rouges fixant un point dans le vide, il lui paraissait si fragile, si seul aussi. Prise d'un sentiment inconnu elle s'avança et le serra dans ses bras, elle sentit son corps se raidir avant de se détendre à nouveau, elle le serra plus fort, le dissimulant sous sa longue chevelure et dans les plis de son ample jupe. Gilbert passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la plaquant le plus possible contre lui, il se sentait si bien et si mal à la fois, sentiment qui s'accentua quand elle murmura contre ses cheveux de neige « Pardon Gilbert, pardon, je n'avais pas comprit. Pardon, pardon… ». Il retint ses larmes, trop fier pour se laisser aller devant quelqu'un, devant elle. Elizavetta ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés, une minute ou bien une heure, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle se redressa, se séparant à regret de son ami, elle épousseta sa robe pour se donner contenance avant de dire:

« Je comprendrais que tu ne viennes pas à mon mariage.

- J'ai l'intention de venir.

- Merci mais…Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux être sûr, jusqu'à la dernière seconde tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Que tu ne fuiras pas dans ta robe immaculée loin de l'abrutit à lunettes.

- Je… Je l'aime.

- Nous verrons. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et monta à cheval quand il la regarda, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux, si particuliers, étaient beaux. Que Gilbert était beau tout simplement et ce constat lui fit mal. Prusse lança son cheval au galop sans un mot, laissant l'hongroise seule dans le grand jardin.

Elizavetta regarda la silhouette filer au loin, il était bon soldat et cavalier émérite, il était beau garçon et avait la fortune, un fichu caractère mais un bon fond. Si Roderich n'était pas là… Elle ferma les yeux, non, non, non, non, non! Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, surtout pas, ça pourrait mener… Mener où? Elle devait épouser l'autrichien qui était tout aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi riche et en plus bien élevé, calme et… Et elle n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle était sauvage comme le disait Gilbert si justement « Tu n'es pas faite pour t'asseoir dans une boîte en verre Elizavetta.» c'est vrai. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'horizon où son ami avait disparu, le doute, cet effroyable doute était maintenant bien présent. Elle aimait Roderich mais aimait-elle aussi Gilbert? Le brun avec les yeux violets, calme et rassurant ou cet homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, indiscipliné et loyal? Pourquoi son pauvre cœur semblait raté un battement rien qu'à l'idée de perdre l'un des deux? La brunette sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna prête à crier quand elle reconnut son fiancé.

« Vous allez bien? Vous êtes toute pâle.

- … Je vais bien merci. La fatigue sûrement.

- Bien. Allons prendre un thé chaud dans ce cas. »

L'autrichien la prit par le coude avec délicatesse et la mena vers la demeure, Hongrie regardait le sol, réfléchissant, elle avait cru, espérer, que Gilbert était revenu. Pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquoi? Elle leva les yeux vers son fiancé, calme et doux à la fois. Elle l'aimait. C'est tout, c'est comme ça, pas d'alternative. Demain elle serait sa femme.

Gilbert de son côté s'acharnait sur le terrain d'entraînement, réduisant en charpie les mannequins, ne faisant pas attention aux coupures et égratignures qu'il récoltait, il voulait juste se défouler et massacrer ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin était parfait. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à découper en menu morceaux il se laissa tomber à terre Schwert, son épée, plantée dans le sol poussiéreux à ses côtés. Il regarda surpris les taches rondes qui se formaient sur sa tunique et sur le sol avant de comprendre qu'il pleurait, il fut pris d'un rire hystérique qui se termina en sanglots étouffés, prostré à terre, seul sur le champ de bataille qu'il s'était créé.

Tous étaient en joie et en effervescence, enfin les deux jeunes gens étaient mariés, et tous le fêtaient. Gilbert n'avait pas lâché des yeux la jolie brune, qui avait soutenu son regard tout le long de la cérémonie sauf quand elle eut dit « oui » à son mari. Prusse était affalé sur la terrasse, une bouteille de vin vide à ses côtés pour seule compagnie, il refusait de la voir danser avec l'autre idiot. Il refusait de voir cette étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux verts, son sourire, sa joie. Hors de question. Elizavetta remarqua son absence, elle le chercha partout dans la salle mais ne le vit nulle part, légèrement inquiète elle se rendit sur les balcons puis la terrasse et fut rassuré de le voir en bonne santé. Elle remonta un peu tous les froufrous de sa robe avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le nez en l'air. Surpris, il la regarda quelques instants avant de levé les yeux au ciel à son tour mais son regard carmin se posa à nouveau sur la jeune mariée quand elle se mit à rire. Rire qui s'arrêta net quand il lui adressa la parole:

« Tu n'es pas avec ton mari?

- Je te cherchais. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir boire avec le reste du trio infernal.

- Comme tu vois, je vais bien. Tu peux retourner valser ou je ne sais quoi avec ton mari.

- Danse avec moi Gil.

- En quel honneur?

- C'est mon mariage, tu n'as pas le droit de me le refuser. »

L'albinos fit la grimace avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Eliza lui sourit et ils se mirent en place pour danser. Gilbert portait un costume blanc ce jour là et Hongrie se prit à rêver qu'elle dansait avec son époux, ils valsaient et tournoyaient, l'alcool aidant, elle se sentait bien et d'humeur joyeuse. Leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus, si près que leurs visages se frôlaient presque, la brune sentait le cœur de son vis-à-vis battre la chamade sous sa main. Osera-t-il l'embrasser? Le laissera-t-elle faire? Ses paupières s'alourdirent mais elle voyait distinctement le regard rubis fixé sur elle, tout comme elle sentait avec précision le souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Une partie d'elle paniquait, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser un autre homme le jour de ses noces mais une autre part, la majoritaire, voulait ce baiser interdit plus que tout. Elizavetta expira un souffle tremblant quand enfin la bouche de Gilbert se posa sur la sienne, doucement, avant de disparaître, comme un songe. Hongrie rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule sur la terrasse et elle avait froid.

Le 20ème siècle n'était pas de tout repos pour la belle hongroise, la première guerre mondiale puis la fin de l'Empire austro-hongrois en 1920, la deuxième guerre, puis son rattachement à l'URSS en 1945 qu'elle n'arrivera pas à quitté avant 1956. Hongrie n'aimait pas parler de cette période, comme tous ceux qui avait vécu le long hiver russe, mais elle avait d'autres raisons que celle du régime totalitaire pour se taire. En effet, elle avait commis une chose qu'elle considérait comme une bêtise et ce à de nombreuses reprises pendant cette longue et froide période. Gilbert était là, malgré son exécution en 1947, il avait réapparu un jour couvert de blessures de la tête aux pieds avant qu'on ne comprenne qu'il représentait désormais l'Allemagne de l'est. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette prison de glace, loin des autres, loin de l'Autriche. Naturellement ils s'entraidaient autant que possible mais un soir leur discussion habituelle sous leurs maigres couvertures changea de direction:

« J'ai froid Gil.

- Il y a un moyen simple de se réchauffer.

- Non. Non, je refuse. Je l'aime encore.

- Eliza s'il te plaît.

- Non. Pas ça.

- Suis-je si repoussant ?

- Non. Gil, je ne veux pas le tromper et/

- Il a ton cœur, ton peuple a ton âme, pourrais-je avoir ton corps au moins une fois ? »

Elizavetta finit par céder devant le regard sincère de son compagnon d'infortune et face au froid mordant. Elle se donna à lui, souvent, pour le froid, pour la tristesse, pour la tendresse aussi. Pour vivre, tout simplement. Et puis elle est partit et lui resta dans la maison soviétique, il n'en sortit pas avant 1989 quand le « mur de la honte » disparut enfin. Chacun avait repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, Elizavetta retourna auprès de Roderich qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts et Gilbert se préparait à la réunification allemande avec son petit frère Ludwig. La vie et le quotidien reprenait lentement mais sûrement ses droits et les années passèrent.

Gilbert avait passé une bonne partie des années 90 entre l'Autriche et l'Allemagne, la première pour embêter son représentant et voir Elizavetta, la deuxième pour voir son petit frère Ludwig dont il avait longtemps été séparé. Foutu mur. Il avait bien essayé de reprendre sa liaison avec la belle hongroise mais malgré son divorce elle s'obstinait à aimer et vivre avec Roderich qui était ravi de cet état de fait. Comme si elle lui appartenait franchement. L'albinos s'était donc résolu bon gré, mal gré, de redevenir son ami et juste ça. Du coup il allait et venait chez le couple, mettait un peu d'ambiance, ou un bordel incroyable ça dépend du point de vue, avant de repartir joyeusement à la recherche d'une autre victime à embêter. Il n'était pas rester seul pour autant, depuis sa libération du joug soviétique Prusse avait eu nombre d'amants et de maîtresses, des aventures rarement sérieuses pourtant. Puis ses visites s'espacèrent, il préférait traîner dans les bars avec ses meilleurs potes France et Espagne à draguer tout ce qui était potable plutôt que de jouer l'ami énamouré avec Elizavetta et supporter les sarcasmes du serpent à lunettes. Puis il avait vu son petit frère se marier avec son italien adoré, puis Espagne épousa Romano même si c'était assez prévisible, puis Francis aussi passa le cap avec son anglais adoré. Gilbert avait couché avec chacun d'entre eux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de les voir se marier les uns aux autres. C'était la vie, sans plus.

Elizavetta refusait de se l'avouer mais de voir Gilbert passer d'une femme à l'autre, ou d'un homme à l'autre d'ailleurs, alors qu'il lui jurait qu'il l'aimait, eh bien ça la blessait affreusement. Elle avait l'impression, la conviction presque, qu'il la trompait. Pourtant c'est bien elle qui avait refusé de reprendre leur liaison alors qu'ils pouvaient vu qu'elle était séparé juridiquement de Roderich mais elle l'aimait. C'est une chose que la brunette se répétait tous les jours comme pour ne pas l'oublier ou pour se convaincre de la véracité de ces quelques mots: Elizavetta est amoureuse de Roderich. Ou comme disait une femme de son pays «Kostaki aime Hedwige» même si dans son cas ça serait plutôt «Hedwige aime Kostaki» enfin bref, l'idée est la même. Si elle se trouve blessée de voir Gilbert dans les bras, et les draps, d'une autre personne ce n'est pas par jalousie, c'est juste parce qu'elle est triste de le voir moins souvent, voilà. C'est plausible non ?

Prusse se pensait éternel célibataire, non pas qu'il soit devenu laid, aucunes rides n'étaient présentes, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rubis attiraient toujours autant les regards et il avait toujours l'apparence de ses 20 ans bien qu'en tant que Nation il devait bien approcher des 200 voir 300 ans mais ce n'était qu'un menu détail après tout. Bref, il se voyait célibataire pour la simple raison que son cœur restait bloqué sur Eliza quoiqu'il fasse. Et c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Elle, si belle, si farouche aussi. Francis et Antonio avaient déjà succombé à ses charmes mais lui ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle. Alice. La sœur jumelle d'Arthur, le mari tout beau, tout neuf de France. De longs cheveux blonds, de grand yeux verts et un caractère à en décourager plus d'un. Un défi de choix pour lui! S'approcher d'elle sans se faire assommer était en soit une belle réussite, mais plus têtu qu'une mule il avait réussit à franchir les barrières que la jeune femme s'évertuait à posé entre elle et les autres. Tant et si bien que quand ils officialisèrent leur relation, Gilbert n'avait aucun problème à dire qu'il était amoureux de l'anglaise ce qui étonnait beaucoup de monde à vrai dire. Lui le premier. Alice n'était pas particulièrement démonstrative, facilement embarrassée mais il ne pouvait presque rien lui refuser. Peut-être que finalement il allait réussir à vivre lui aussi et faire taire cette douleur sourde qu'il traîne depuis des décennies.

C'était un matin comme les autres pour Elizavetta, elle démêlait ses longues boucles châtains, y accrocha une jolie fleur, défroissa sa jupe et se regarda dans le miroir. Tout était normal à part ses yeux rougis et gonflés, des sillons salés tracés sur ses joues. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer en apprenant la nouvelle: Gilbert allait épouser sa fichue anglaise. D'un geste rageur elle envoya valser les crèmes, les parfums et brosses par terre avant de croiser les bras sur le bois de la coiffeuse et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était un cauchemar, juste un horrible et abominable cauchemar. Gilbert n'aimait qu'elle, elle était son unique amour. Roderich, alerté par le bruit, avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de compagne et la vit effondré, son nécessaire de beauté étalé aux quatre vents. Désemparé il la regarda, ne sachant la raison de sa tristesse soudaine ni comment y remédier. Il pensa avec amertume que l'énergumène prussien le saurait lui. Une fois de plus, l'autrichien sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Ne sachant que faire, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte avant de préparer un thé chaud destiné à sa compagne quand elle se sentirait apte à sortir de sa chambre.

Gilbert avait reçu tout un tas de réactions à l'annonce de son mariage, des félicitations, des sarcasmes aussi, des menaces de la belle-famille. Bref, tout un tas de choses mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elizavetta et ça l'ennuyait. Il était en train de ruminer quand il sentit une présence derrière lui puis des bras autour de ses épaules. Il se détendit instantanément.

« A quoi tu penses Gil?

- A tout, à rien.

- Tu penses à notre mariage? Ou les menaces d'Arthur te dérangent?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'Arty-chéri. Ouais ça avait un rapport avec le mariage.

- Dis-moi. »

Il sourit avant d'installer Alice sur ses genoux et de cacher son visage dans son cou. Il était bien dans ses bras, pourquoi tout gâcher?

« Tu pensais encore à elle pas vrai?

- Alice…

- Si tu l'aimes, va-t-en et ne revient jamais. Je ne veux pas être une femme trompée.

- C'est toi que j'aime maintenant.

- Maintenant. Tu l'as aimé, adoré pendant des années n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Je ne te croirais pas un instant.

- Je l'apprécie. Sûrement de la tendresse, de l'égard aussi. C'est toi que j'aime et je peux te le prouver dans la minute.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. »

Gilbert afficha un sourire carnassier avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener dans leur chambre à l'étage.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, leurs lèvres jointes. Les mains frêles de l'anglaise dans ses cheveux en bataille_. _Leurs respirations se firent saccadées, il l'avait déshabillé avec le moins de brusquerie possible malgré le désir qui courait dans son corps, caressant avec dévotion et tendresse la peau blanche devant lui. Gilbert frôlait les hanches de sa belle, sa bouche embrassant son cou avant de descendre lentement mais sûrement vers la poitrine qu'il avait exposée plus tôt. Alice savourait chaque effleurements, ses propres mains allaient et venaient sur le dos et les côtes de son amant, elle était vaguement consciente de murmurer en boucle le prénom de celui-ci. Son dos se cambra quand il se mit à lécher et sucer ses mamelons, elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau et lui mordilla le cou pour se venger. Ses sens exacerbés la laissaient pantelante tout en la laissant affreusement et délicieusement désireuse de plus, cette situation devait être également très frustrante pour son amant. Gilbert finit par souffler dans son cou qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas plus longtemps. Ses larges mains passèrent avec avidité sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée pour se perdre dans sa douce toison. Elle gémit son prénom quand il atteint ce bouton de nerfs plaisants entre ses cuisses. Alors qu'il lui procurait de si merveilleuses sensations, elle put se rendre compte de toute la patience mise en place par son compagnon pour se retenir de la prendre dans l'instant. Alors qu'elle se cambrait sous un afflux de sensations sensuellement chaudes, elle lui murmura de la faire sienne à l'oreille tout en se tenant à ses épaules. Comme tout homme Gilbert réagit instantanément et c'est avec un réel plaisir qu'Alice accompagna ses déhanchements. Le désir et le plaisir montèrent et c'est avec joie qu'ils accueillirent ensemble l'orgasme. Prusse embrassa sa compagne avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de la serrer dans ses bras après s'être recouvert de la couverture.

Il s'éveilla environ une heure plus tard et s'étira satisfait, il regarda tendrement sa compagne toujours endormie. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et attrapa son jean pour l'enfiler avant de descendre se faire un café. Il sifflotait quand on sonna à la porte, fronçant les sourcils il partit ouvrir et la surprise le laissa coi.

« Bonjour Gilbert.

- Elizavetta ?

- Tu d-devrais te…rhabiller Gil.

- Ouais, entre. »

La brunette entra et Gilbert referma son jean et chercha un t-shirt à se mettre en attendant. Il prit sa tasse et rejoignit son invité surprise qui s'était assise sur le canapé, il s'assit à distance respectable.

« Que voulais-tu Eliza ?

- …

- Elizavetta ?

- Ne te marie pas, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il cru avoir mal entendu.

- Ne pas me marier tu dis ?

- Oui. S'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ca fait trop mal. »

De nouveau Prusse se trouva sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il soupira en regardant son café. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa hongroise préférée serait contre son mariage, juste parce que ça lui faisait mal. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers elle et la vit rougissante, la tête basse.

« Eliza je t'ai déjà posé cette question mais qui tu aimes ?

- J'aime…

- Je vois.

- Non! Je t'aime Gilbert! »

Hongrie s'accrocha à lui, lui faisant renverser sa tasse, elle répéta encore qu'elle l'aimait avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Gilbert ne réagit pas tout de suite, il fut tenter de répondre mais préféra la repousser gentiment mais fermement. Il l'aimait encore, beaucoup même mais pas comme avant. Alice lui avait offert un amour sincère, pas besoin de se caché, pas de souffrance en plus. Il était tombé amoureux de la belle anglaise parce qu'elle ressemblait à Eliza par certains côtés mais la douleur quand la hongroise lui avait clairement signifié qu'il n'était pas le n° 1 dans son cœur était encore terriblement vivace. Il était songeur face à l'émeraude de ses yeux qui se couvraient de brume.

« J'aime Alice. Je ne l'épouse pas pour te faire du mal mais parce que je l'aime.

- Ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

- Si. Oh si je t'aime mais c'est différent. Tu as choisis Roderich et tu m'as évincé de ta vie.

- Gilbert, je te demande pardon je n'avais pas compris…

- Pas compris quoi cette fois? D'abord tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime puis tu ne comprends pas que tu m'aimes, c'est ça?

- Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie. Je t'aime Gilbert, je t'aime tellement.

- Je suis le seul dans ton cœur? L'unique dans tes pensées?

- …

- Je ne veux pas te partager. Je ne l'épouse pas par défaut, Alice m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle n'est pas toi, elle ne le sera jamais et personne ne pourra te remplacer.

- Gilbert… On pourrait peut-être /

- Je ne veux pas être l'amant qui se cache quand le mari arrive! Il fallait y penser plus tôt Eliza quand j'étais encore prêt à tout pour toi! »

Prusse regretta son éclat de voix quand il vit les larmes dévalées les joues de la jolie brune. Pourtant il savait que ses mots étaient vrais, jamais il n'aimerait Alice comme il avait aimé Elizavetta mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il avait bien trop souffert. Hongrie se leva, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison sans un mot. Gilbert sursauta quand il sentit des bras autour de sa taille avant de poser ses mains par-dessus, il soupira en sentant la joue de sa fiancée contre son dos. Elle savait que ça n'était pas être facile pour lui de mettre un point final à cette situation ambiguë.

Le soir avant leur mariage Alice fut prise d'un doute et se colla à Gilbert avant de lui murmurer:

« Ne me trahis pas Gil, jamais.

- Bien sûr que non pourquoi tu me dis ça au juste?

- Gilbert dis-moi, réellement et sincèrement, qui tu aimes?

- Toi. Uniquement pour le reste de mon existence. »

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, son amant n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de lui répondre, demain elle lui dira « oui » sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Fin ~

Oui ce n'est pas un couple très courant mais moi j'aime bien ^^ Et puis Gil a bien le droit de refaire sa vie après tout


End file.
